<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonhando com amor, sem dor, amor de flor by hllfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518983">Sonhando com amor, sem dor, amor de flor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire'>hllfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 Works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier Is A Smooth Bastard, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Is The Little Spoon, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, First Meetings, Fluff, It'll make sense in the end :), Lots of flowers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is in need of a new job after being unemployed for a while, finding one in a small flower shop in the streets of New York. He didn't expect, however, that he would grow fond of the charming shop owner, who has a weirdly vast knowledge of flowers and their meanings and a smile that Erik can't help but smile back in return.<br/>Title from the song "Bela Flor" by Maria Gadú.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Fill for the Day 3 of Cherik Week: Flower Shop AU.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 Works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonhando com amor, sem dor, amor de flor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're interested to know, the title translates to <i>"Dreaming with love, without pain, flower's love"</i>.</p><p>Disclaimer: this is pure tooth rotting fluff. There's no bad feelings here, only love, flowers and softness. I'm too used to writing angst and darker things and this was surely an experience (even if I'm writing more fluff now thanks to my quarantine fic, but hey!, this was the first fluff before I wrote that so it Was an experience). </p><p>I really hope you guys like this one, it was the one that took me longer to write because I didn't know what to do with it at first and then I finished one day before the posting day and I'm satisfied enough with it to share it with you guys! Enjoy some fluff and a lot of flowers! (I'll leave the meaning of the flowers I used through the fic on the end notes if someone's interested!).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Erik noticed when he entered the small flower shop was how beautiful the place was, flowers of all colors, sizes and shapes decorated the entire room, the sunlight coming from outside illuminated the place in a way that it looked like a different world altogether, the perfect description of paradise. He could smell their perfumes as well, the different scents somehow working together and making Erik look around and admire the place for a while before remembering why he was there: He needed a job desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't been able to find work lately, his savings — that he was happy he had saved now that he needed it — slowly going away with his bare necessities. He had no apartment of his own, not anymore at least, thanks to the fact he didn't have the means to pay rent, and as much as he was grateful for his parents offering him to live with them in his old room at their house until things got better, Erik still felt like he was invading. He needed a job, needed to start working enough to pay for rent in some small apartment again so he could have his own space again and leave his parents' house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With determination, Erik walked to the shop counter, still looking around at the vast variety of flowers the store held, passing through a vase with some tail flowers that looked in perfect shape, as well as a big and long vase with a bunch of daffodils growing prettily. He looked around for a moment, pursing his lips nervously as he couldn't find anyone, and ringing the store's bell a few times. As the sound of the bell rang through the store, Erik heard a noise coming from the door right behind the counter and a voice calling out to say the person would be with Erik in an instant, posh accent against screamed words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the person behind the door arrived, Erik heard the door from the shop opening again and couldn't help but look behind him to see who was entering, afraid that it was another person who saw the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Help Needed'</span>
  </em>
  <span> sign on the door and would compete against Erik for the place. However, he doubted that he would have any problems getting the job if the woman that entered would be the other candidate — she looked absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her hair was tied up and her brown eyes burned with anger that made even Erik want to step aside when she got closer to the counter and slammed her hands down, not even sparing Erik a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door behind the counter finally opened and Erik blinked a few times as he watched a man who seemed younger than Erik go through it in his wheelchair, blue eyes looking up at the two people there and stopping momentarily on Erik before his focus went completely to the woman. Behind the counter, the man smiled brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moira, I didn't expect you here today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to tell my boss to fuck off without being fired." the woman said simply, making Erik look at her again, curious. "I thought you might help me with that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man behind the counter raised his eyebrows, surprised at the request before chuckling and shrugging, moving himself to get to the flowers in display, the wide corridors of the place allowing his chair to move through the flowers without a problem. He stopped to pick gardening pliers and soon he was taking a few flowers here and there, blue eyes concentrated on the task as Erik stopped to admire how that man looked otherworldly as he stayed in the middle of all those colors and with the sunlight hitting his pale skin. Once he finished taking the flowers he needed, he placed the newly made bouquet on his lap as he wheeled himself back to the woman — Moira — and Erik, a witty smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The best </span>
  <em>
    <span>'fuck you'</span>
  </em>
  <span> flowers I have that your boss will only know the meaning if he tries to look it up and knows which flowers are which." he offered the bouquet to Moira, her eyes analysing the entire thing carefully. "Orange lilies, yellow carnations and Monkshood. Basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>'fuck off and beware'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled at him after the quick explanation, taking her wallet out of her back pocket and hand him a twenty dollar note, which he accepted with a grin before the woman told him a quick bye and left the store with the dreadful bouquet in hands. The owner of the shop chuckled once she was outside, shaking his head and looking up at Erik with his eyes still shining bright after his little doing with the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for that. Unless you'd want something to tell someone to fuck off as well." he joked, making Erik smile minimally, still slightly awkward as he fixed his posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not today, no." he joked back, making the man smile wider. "I'm here for the job, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man's eyes seemed to light up at those words, his smile brighter as he nodded. "That's good to hear, actually. Come here, we can talk properly on the back where you can sit down a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided Erik to the back of the counter, through the door that he had come through before, and Erik couldn't help but look around the small garden filled with even more flowers than the ones on display at the store. There was a glass ceiling above them, the skeleton of it made of wood that was painted white, making the sunlight hit the small garden beautifully, making the colors seem even more bright. At the end of the pathway that led through the entire garden there was a small round metal table, its feet slightly rusted from time, with only one chair next to it. The man must've been there before Erik arrived, a steaming cup of tea and an open book resting on its pages were enough proof of that. Next to the table a glass door was open wide, showing a small living room as music played loudly from the inside — some old song that would make Erik's mother smile and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I used to listen to this when I was your age'.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man went straight to the side of the table that had no chair, where the tea and the book were, staying right between a few Sword Lilies and Anemones, framed by them as he looked at the page on the book before closing it and setting it aside. He waved at the vacant seat for Erik to sit down, a sympathetic smile on his lips, and he complied, still looking around at the multitude of flowers there. The man chuckled slightly, catching Erik's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you like the garden." he said, voice kind and sweet as the smell of the flowers and the tea around them. Erik only nodded. "First things first, my name's Charles. Charles Xavier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles stretched his hand for Erik to shake and he did it, not failing to notice how soft Charles' hand was. "Erik Lehnsherr."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Erik. Specially because you want to take the job." Charles smiled brightly again, retreating his hand and resting it on the armrest of his wheelchair. "May I ask you why you want the job?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik looked at Charles for a moment, deciding on what to say. He could lie and say it was because he loved flowers and gardening and everything that came with that job in that flower shop — please his possible future boss into accepting him as his employee —, but Erik wasn't one for lying. Instead of smiling and telling Charles all the benefits he would have by employing Erik, he just looked at the man seriously before talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need the money. I'm currently unemployed and I saw the 'Help Needed' sign on the door and thought I might give it a try." he said, watching as Charles seemed to analyze every word he had said. "If I'm honest, the only experience I have with flowers is from my mom's plants that she made me help take care of. But I am willing to learn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment, but Charles smiled again, nodding at Erik's words and watching the man with renewed interest. "You're aware that with what you just said to me, any other shop owner would say to you that it was a lovely talk and would call you later to talk about the details and never truly call, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you one of those?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luckily for you, no. I value your honesty, my friend. Besides, I'm in no position to be choosing too much." Charles grimaced, looking down at the wheelchair with a look of someone who had a grudge at the thing. "As much as I'm able to do everything quite easily around here, sometimes it's tiring and I need a break."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always managed the shop alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. My sister used to help me, but she was accepted at Columbia and she had to go and focus on her studies." the smile in the man's lips was of someone who was proud, clearly still happy over his sister's acceptance on University, and Erik couldn't help but notice how Charles was easy to read. Everything he seemed to feel were inside those blue eyes or in that smile. "I've been alone ever since. Only recently I've decided that I needed some help. Valentine's day is coming soon and that's when it gets hectic over here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… Does this mean I get the job?" Erik tried, offering Charles a smile and a raise of eyebrows that made Charles huff out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see…"</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>One week later, Erik was at the shop checking the Marigolds while wearing a blue apron with the shop's logo, the sweet smell around him weirdly calming as he smiled and hummed a melody around the place, at ease there. Charles was on the backroom, taking care of the flowers there — watering and taking the ones that he would put on display next — and he could hear the faint noise of music coming from behind the closed door. That week was enough to show Erik that Charles liked to work with music around him, humming and singing quietly to himself as he moved around the flowers, sometimes smiling at them and praising their growth. The first time Erik saw Charles doing that, talking so eagerly to the flowers, he thought it was weird, but after a while Erik couldn't help but find it quite charming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do they grow better when you praise them?" Erik had asked after he saw Charles talking and touching carefully the petals of the Flax plant on the backroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it seem to be working so far." Charles huffed out a laugh, cheeks turning pink for being caught talking with the flowers, and Erik only smiled at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Charles seemed to be more aware whenever he talked to the plants now, blushing whenever he caught Erik staring and pretending he wasn't doing it, and that only made Erik appreciate his kind and weirdly charming boss even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so absorbed in his own thoughts as he took care of watering the few flowers that needed water that he almost didn't hear Charles calling his name from the backroom, voice distressed and urgent. Erik frowned, walking quickly towards the door and going into the backroom to see what was happening, seeing Charles with his back turned to him and seemingly stuck in place. It only took a second for Erik to understand what had happened, seeing one of the wheels of the wheelchair out of the small concrete path and into the dirt, the soft soil and the few inches that made the dirt lower than the concrete path making it impossible for Charles to get out of there on his own. He turned his head around to look over his shoulder, expression slightly defeated as he silently asked Erik for help, and soon Erik was pulling the chair up to put it on the concrete where it would be safe again. Charles looked very annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright?" Erik asked, seeing Charles look at the wheel for a second to check on it before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you. I just keep falling from the bloody path with my chair by accident when I try to get too close to the flowers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles moved his torso down, taking his gardening pliers and the small shovel he was using and placing them over his lap before angrily moving his chair towards the small table to set the tools there, entering the small living room that Erik found out to be Charles' small home earlier that week. Erik looked slightly surprised as he saw the annoyance in Charles' expression, never really seeing the man bothered by his disability in the week he had worked there, but it made sense that sometimes it would get in Charles' way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has happened before?" Erik asked, not really knowing what else to say and walking closer to Charles as he left the home again with two glasses of water in hand, offering one to Erik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately. This time you were here to help me out of that. Before, well…" Charles blushed, moving the glass of water in his hands slightly, seemingly defeated again. "Moira, the girl who you saw when we first met, would come over to help me. It would take a while for her to arrive, so you can guess I'd spent a few good minutes cursing at any deity that came to my mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik watched as Charles finished his glass of water, placing the empty cup on the table and taking a small hose from the ground to water the plants that were on the wall next to the table, where Charles could get closer to them without any problems since there was no dirt around them to trap Charles' chair and the vases were fixed to the wall. His blue eyes were fixed on the pale pink petals of the Sowbreads and on the beautiful Lilacs that he cultivated there, smiling minimally to himself as he saw the flowers growing nicely, and Erik only observed for a while, still noticing the tension on Charles' shoulders from his annoyance even if the man now was putting the hose away to touch gently the petals, a silent praise on his face for the way they were growing nicely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you won't have to curse at the heavens anymore." Erik's words made Charles blink a few times, eyes still on the flowers that his fingers were touching carefully. "Since I'm here, I mean. You'll just have to call me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles moved to look over his shoulder at Erik, eyes staying on him for a few seconds before a soft smile graced his features, a silent thank you for Erik's words and for the implied promise to be there to help.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Valentine's day came, more than one month after Erik started working there, Charles' words were confirmed. The customers at the shop were not many normally for what he had seen, usually it was Moira asking for flowers to decorate her house since she managed to kill all of them in a week after buying them — even if Erik had a suspicion that the woman bought the flowers to help Charles out —, and a few other regular customers. Once or twice someone came to the shop looking for a big request for a wedding decoration, but the shop was usually quiet through the days. On the days nearing Valentine's day and the date itself, that started to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles had to help Erik out most of the time, since the man seemed to know the meaning for all the flowers in his shop and the perfect ones for every occasion. If a customer wanted a bouquet to ask someone to date them, Charles would promptly give them a bouquet made of acacia, jonquil, and red carnations. If another customer wanted a bouquet for someone who was already their partner, Charles would make them a beautiful bouquet made of tulips, ambrosia and evening primroses. In the end, everyone left with a big smile on their lips and a beautiful bouquet of flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, it was decided that Erik would stay only with the customers that already had their flowers in mind, because no matter how hard he tried, he never was able to memorize the meanings like Charles had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to the high demand of flowers, Erik had accepted to work overtime to keep Charles company and make sure he would be helpful, being promised by Charles that he would get a little more money on his next payment for that, but at this point, Erik only wanted to help Charles and see his big smile whenever he managed to give the customers the perfect arrangements for a certain occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Valentine's day, when people were buying last minute presents, it was already dark when they finally closed the shop, Erik sighing in relief that he would be able to sit down after the laborious work day, seeing Charles stretching his arms slightly. He had made them tired from how much he had to move that day, constantly going to the backroom and then to the flowers on display through the entire time the shop was open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a flower behind his ear, a deep blue Iris, that a little girl had taken from the bouquet he had made for her mother and given Charles as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> — even if Charles had widened his eyes at first when the girl messed with his perfectly made bouquet —, and he seemed to have forgotten that because when his hands went to his hair, he frowned as he felt the flower there, smiling when he remembered what if was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik got ready to leave, go back to his parents house to have dinner alone in his room to leave the two of them alone for Valentine's day, when he heard Charles calling his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any plans for the night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eating by myself and watching a movie?" Erik shrugged, smiling at his own solitude on Valentine's day and watching Charles smile as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to stay for dinner? I was thinking about treating myself to some chinese food…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik looked at the man for a moment as he placed a vase of what seemed to be the remains of a few Jasmines in his lap, clearly thinking about putting them on the backroom so they could grow again before they came back on display. He had nothing better to do, and he found the idea of spending a few more moments with Charles quite nice, specially because it wouldn't involve work, so he only nodded, seeing the smile in Charles' lips grow. In only a few minutes, Erik was sitting down at the small couch in Charles' home that the man said he only had because his sister insisted on buying it for visitors and for her, even if Charles didn't have many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked the whole time, conversation flowing nicely between them as both of them had smiles on their faces. They decided on watching a movie, putting the lamest romantic comedy they could think of on Charles' TV and waiting for the food that they had ordered. When the food did come, Erik had to stop Charles from wheeling to the front door and going himself, paying the delivery guy — after a heated discussion with Charles about who was going to pay and the decision that they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> pay — and taking their food to the kitchen counter to sort it. Soon enough, both of them were commenting over the bad movie with their mouths full of chinese food. At some point, Charles pulled a very fluffy-looking purple blanket and put it over his legs, hands idly playing with it as if it was calming for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the movie ended, both of them laughed between themselves, loudly complaining about the plot, or the lack of it, in the Romcom. Erik helped Charles with the dishes, even if the man kept insisting that there was no need for that, at some point even trying to push Erik away from the sink by hitting him with his chair, making Erik laugh out loud and taking a laugh out of Charles as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just trying to be useful here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already are pretty useful daily, my friend. There's no need for more of that right now, you're my guest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They argued a little more before Charles gave in and just stayed there as Erik washed the few dishes, talking to him eagerly about everything and nothing at the same time. Once Erik was done with the dishes, he announced that he needed to go or else his lovely mother would pull his ear for staying out so late without a warning. Charles smiled brightly at that and insisted on seeing Erik out, leaving through the shop and going through the few flowers that were left on display after the busy day. Before Erik could leave, Charles called for him to wait a second. He watched the man move himself through the flowers and stopping at one small bunch that were left there, finding his pliers and carefully cutting the stern of the flower with a smile on his lips and what seemed to be a faint blush on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy Valentine's day, Erik." he said, offering the red ranunculus to Erik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik took the flower, slightly taken aback by the gift but smiling at Charles' and keeping the flower close, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy Valentine's day, Charles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Erik got home, he took one of the old vases that his mother kept around and carefully put the flower that Charles had given him there, placing it by his bed and smiling slightly at it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks after Valentine's Day, Erik had insisted on making Charles teach him the proper way to tend to the flowers in the garden, since usually it was Charles that did it and it caused the man to get stuck with his wheelchair on the dirt multiple times and, as much as Charles' curses were fun to hear — Erik never heard someone chant </span>
  <em>
    <span>'wanker'</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>'bloody'</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as Charles did when he was annoyed —, he would like to help so it didn't happen as much. Now, Erik was kneeling on the dirt as Charles watched him and told him what to do, teaching Erik as best as possible without dirtying his own hands. The gardening part was oddly calming, Erik noticed, and as he placed one of the flowers that were on display before on the dirt again carefully, he decided that maybe he could try taking care of a few plants at home in his mother's garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you still saving to find an apartment for yourself?" Charles asked after a while, making Erik look up from the dirt to the blue eyes of the man. There was some kind of hesitancy in Charles' eyes that made Erik frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am. My mother keeps telling me not to rush it and take my time but I need my own place." he said with a smile, words easily escaping his mouth like they always did when he talked to Charles. "Why the question?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just… I have a vacant room in my house since my sister doesn't live here anymore." Charles seemed nervous as he said it, but he didn't stop himself, taking a deep breath before continuing. "If you'd like you could keep the room, even if you decide to leave after."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik looked at Charles again, brow furrowed as he watched the man playing with the hem of his shirt — the only sign that he was nervous with what he was saying since Charles had managed to make his expression neutral enough. He considered Charles' offer, knowing that accepting it would at least mean that he could leave his parents house again and not feel like he was invading, but he knew he should think about it first. He smiled up at Charles, seeing the man smile back in a nervous way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I'll consider it."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik moved the last box with his belongings to the spare room of Charles' small house in the next week after Charles proposed the idea, looking at the small room with a small smile on his face as he noticed a flower vase on the bedside table with daffodils inside of it, the bright yellow of the flowers bringing color to the bleak room filled with boxes. A gift from Charles, obviously, and Erik remembered the man talking about their meaning once when Erik was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>New beginnings,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charles had said with that charming smile on his lips that he always hot whenever he tried to explain his vast flower knowledge. The memory of what they meant only made Erik smile a little wider at those flowers before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you didn't forget anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Schatz?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mother asked when he went to the living room to meet her, his father and Charles again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure, Mama, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edie Lehnsherr had insisted on going when he announced that he would be moving in with Charles after they negotiated how it would work now that Erik would be sharing a home with him, deciding that they would share the earnings that they got from the flower shop and share the expenses as well. It was a nice deal, and, besides, Charles was always a good company, which was a bonus of all of that, and Edie agreed that it was a good idea right away, even if she was still warming up to seeing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>little boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> — even if he was considerably taller than her and a whole adult — leave her house again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You talk a lot about this Charles." Edie had said, a kind smile on her face. "Good thing he'll keep you company then, because at least he makes you less of a grumpy man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the moment Charles and Edie laid eyes on each other, they had bonded. Edie had beamed about Charles' garden and the flowers that he had on display, saying multiple times that they were beautiful and clearly very well kept, which made Charles blush slightly and chuckle at the compliments. Meanwhile, Charles had told Edie about how he used to take care of the store on his own before Erik and even gave Edie a few flowers for her to take home when he remembered that she had a garden. While the two of them talked excitedly together as if they were best friends — which Erik wasn't too impressed with, both Charles and his mother had that charm that made people open up easily to them, so it made perfect sense how they clicked —, Jakob Lehnsherr watched everything with his eyebrows raised as he held one of the boxes of Erik's belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She really liked him." the older man had said, eyes turning to Erik with a clear smile in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She likes everybody." Erik had replied, making Jakob chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's true. But you like him too, don't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some hidden meaning behind Jakob's words as he looked at his son while Erik looked back with a frown and tried to contain the small blush that wanted to creep into his cheeks. The true was that Erik had considered it, considered what he felt for his charming boss, that now he could call a friend, but he wasn't sure about anything yet. Now, as he stood on Charles' living room — </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> living room as well now — with his parents and Charles all talking and having a nice time as Erik moved in, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe his father was right. He may actually like Charles. He just didn't know what to do with that information just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik couldn't understand the level of domesticity that took over his life after moving in with Charles and spending not only the entire day, which he already did before thanks to work, but the early mornings and late nights as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The work part stayed the same, they still talked and kept the store running normally, but now Erik would wake up to the smell of fresh coffee being made and some old song playing quietly as Charles moved around the small space in his wheelchair making them breakfast. He would sit down with Charles on the table outside and talk idly about the news or about what they expected from the day ahead of them, both still waking up slowly as they ate together. Erik didn't know how much the sight of Charles' messy hair in the morning would make him want to smile, but it always did. At night, Erik was the one in charge of making dinner when they didn't order because, if they were honest, Charles' kitchen skills only applied to breakfast — mostly coffee and toast. Thankfully, Erik liked to cook, and Charles was very excited on having someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> cook around now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would stay up late some nights while watching a movie together, debating over the plot and their opinions on the movies, or they would play chess together until they noticed that it was two in the morning and they needed to rest from the day. Of course there were a few disagreements, they were different from each other and had different opinions about many things, but Erik didn't seem to mind that, neither did Charles, and even when they fought over something in a moment, they would be laughing at something on the next one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few weeks living together, there was no doubt in Erik's mind that he did like Charles and that he wished more than the friendship they had now, but he was afraid of making a move and losing it by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only changed his mind about that on one fateful day, when he woke up late thanks to a fever he had the night before and Charles had told him — or </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, more like it — to sleep in and only go to the shop if he felt better. That morning, he woke up with his body still slightly weak, but nothing that would kill him, and he went out to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat and some water for his dry throat, passing through the glass door of their small house on his way there and noticing Charles on the outside, at the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik's eyes were drawn to the man immediately, seeing Charles around the colorful flowers and with sunlight hitting him and giving him that otherworldly look that Erik remembered from the first time he stepped into the shop. There, watching Charles surrounded by the light and the colors, Erik felt his chest warming up and the urge to go there and hold Charles. That was when he started to plan how he could make a move without losing Charles completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Erik had retreated from the shop earlier saying that he would be making something special for dinner for the both of them. Charles, lover of anything Erik decided to cook, allowed it with a bright smile. Erik had made them their dinner, his stomach twisting in anticipation, and when everything was ready and he had set the table — the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'table'</span>
  </em>
  <span> being their coffee table next to the couch where they would often have dinner —, he ran out to the garden once he confirmed that Charles wasn't there and quickly took a flower from there, placing on top of Charles' plate. It was subtle, but it was the best thing that he had came up with. With a sigh he went to the bathroom to take a shower before the store closed and Charles came back inside, his hands shaking slightly with nervousness. It was a simple plan, and Erik really hoped it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had put a shirt and pants on while still in the bathroom before leaving it with his towel still on his head, trying to move fast to get ready before Charles arrived. Unfortunately, life didn't obey Erik's time or his wishes, because when he glanced towards the living room he saw Charles there with the flower that Erik had taken in his hands and a look that Erik couldn't read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their eyes met, Erik wanted to run. Charles' eyes were widened towards him, surprise all over his blue irises, and Erik didn't know if that was good or bad. Charles had obviously understood the meaning of the flower by the way he was staring, the red tulip resting gently against his fingers as if it was a precious and delicate thing. None of them talked for a while, until a chuckle left Charles' lips and Erik panicked even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's making fun of me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Erik thought immediately, feeling like his chest was being crushed at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know," Charles started, bright smile spreading through his lips as his eyes seemed to gleam as well. "I don't know if I should be proud that you got the meaning of this flower right and happy of what it means or scared that you think this means a whole different thing..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A declaration of love." Erik said without missing a beat, surprised at himself for talking even with how nervous he was. "At least it's what I remember you saying it was…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles stared at him for a moment before smiling brightly again and nodding. "Proud and happy then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik exhaled loudly a breath that he didn't know he was holding as Charles chuckled at him and started moving closer to him. Erik looked down at the man as Charles stared up at him and raised his hand for Erik to take. Erik did it, hesitantly still, feeling the soft skin of Charles' hand against his before Charles pulled him down and quickly pulled Erik's face for a kiss. He didn't hesitate in kissing back, his whole body feeling like it would explode from happiness as he realized that he wouldn't lose Charles, that Charles liked him back. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik was laying in Charles' bed one night, the other man's arms around his body as they stayed quiet and waited for the sleep to come to them. It was peaceful and Erik was calm as he never been as he laid in Charles' arms, until all of the sudden a memory came back to his mind that made him open his eyes and face the darkness before turning to try and look at Charles' face. He saw Charles opening his eyes with the movement, staring at him in the dark and frowning at the curious look in Erik's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On Valentine's Day," Erik started, making Charles frown even more. "You gave me a red ranunculus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles took a moment to react, but, when he did, his expression was nothing but playful. "So I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You called me attractive using a flower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guilty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddammit, Charles." but there was a bright smile in Erik's lips, reflecting Charles' own as they laid on the bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Comments and kuddos are always appreciated!</p><p>Find me on <a href="http://hellfre.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a></p><p><b>FLOWERS AND THEIR MEANINGS:</b><br/>TAIL FLOWER - symbolizes hospitality. It is also used to indicate happiness and abundance.<br/>DAFFODIL - It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings.<br/>ANEMONE - In modern times, they symbolize fragility.<br/>SWORD LILY - symbolizes strength, strong character, honor and moral integrity.<br/>RANUNCULUS - symbolizes radiant charm. It conveys a message that you are radiant with charm or you are attractive.<br/>FLAX - Typically the flax plant is seen as a symbol of domesticity.<br/>LILAC - Purple lilacs represent the first emotions of love.<br/>SOWBREAD - Cyclamen is a flower of tenderness, sincerity and lasting feelings.<br/>IRIS - the meanings of the iris has come to include faith, hope, and wisdom.<br/>JASMINE - Jasmine symbolises love and romance. It also symbolizes friendliness, modesty and simplicity.<br/>CALENDULA (MARIGOLD) - Calendula symbolizes happiness, joy and grace.<br/>TULIPS - Red tulips are also considered a declaration of love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>